A general ASIC chip system for an optical three-dimensional sensor is only connected with one external FLASH memory in general. The use of the FLASH memory results in a low image processing resolution of the traditional ASIC chip system for the optical three-dimensional sensor and a small number of image frames processed per minute, and thus only the demands of processing of low-precision optical data can be satisfied. Once high-precision optical three-dimensional data needs to be processed, the data transmission speed between the traditional ASIC chip system for the optical three-dimensional sensor and the FLASH memory is low, directly resulting in a low resolution of an optical three-dimensional depth image obtained from the processing and a long delay.